


Mad About Cats

by fanfairmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Pets, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a talented veterinarian and a mad cat bloke can't quit dancing around one another, it takes a cunning cat to get them together. Written by <a href="http://enchanted_jae.livejournal.com">enchanted_jae</a>.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Mad Cat Bloke; Draco: Veterinarian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disapparater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/gifts).



> For [Prompt # 59](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/).
> 
> Many thanks for robinellen, who helped make this presentable.

Draco held the small tabby kitten at arms length. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" he cooed. 

"Mew," agreed the kitten, and Draco's heart melted. He shook his head and replaced the kitten in the large cage with its siblings. Draco tried not to become too attached to the kittens in the shelter; if he did, he'd want to take them all home with him. He had no intention of becoming the neighborhood cat lady, or worse yet--

"Dr Malfoy?"

Draco turned a benign smile on Edie, his assistant. "I've asked you to call me Draco," he reminded her. 

Edie clucked her tongue at him. "It's too unprofessional," she said. "You've earned the right to be called 'doctor', and I intend to give you your due."

"Thank you, Edie," sighed Draco. "Is my next patient here?"

"Yes, sir," Edie replied. "It's Mr Potter with Agnes."

Draco's forehead wrinkled. "Agnes again? Didn't I just treat her last week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Huh," mused Draco.

Edie turned to leave, but not without a parting shot. "I think Mr Potter fancies you."

*

"What seems to be the problem, Potter?"

"Agnes has been picking at her food lately," Potter replied. He appeared genuinely concerned. His eyes were wide and earnest behind the sleek frames of his specs, and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands.

Draco weighed the lovely calico. "She's lost some weight, Potter, but that was our goal when we put her on a diet."

"She despises the diet kibble, and I'm quite certain she hates me," Potter wibbled.

Draco turned his head to hide a grin at Potter's discomfiture. Who would have thought the hero would be brought low by a simple house cat?

"Agnes is healthy, if a tad too well-padded," said Draco. "Relax, Potter. No self-respecting cat is going to starve itself to death out of spite. They're too fond of eating and vexing their owners."

"Thanks, Malfoy. I simply wanted to be sure that she's okay. I don't know what I would do without Agnes."

"You've a dozen other cats, don't you?"

Potter's complexion grew ruddy, and he ducked his head and scooped up a purring Agnes. "I have a large house, Malfoy, and plenty of funds to care for them," he said. "Aside from that, I have a soft spot for cats. What can I say?" He stroked Agnes' head and met Draco's eyes. "Agnes sort of mothers all of them, not just her own offspring."

"I was taking the mickey out of you," Draco said with a chuckle. He thought it was rather adorable that Potter was a Mad Cat Bloke. It began as it always seemed to, with a single cat. Agnes had arrived at Potter's doorstep, heavy with kittens. Potter brought her to Draco for medical care, and Agnes had delivered six healthy kittens. From there, Potter had seemed unable to resist adopting random cats from the shelter. Draco was actually grateful; many of them were older cats that would not have found homes, otherwise. Speaking of which...

"Say, Potter?"

"Yeah?"

Draco fidgeted with some of his supplies, straightening rolls of gauze and a box of latex gloves. "We had a cat come into the shelter two days ago. It's obvious she was abused, and she's terrified of her own shadow." 

Draco glanced up to see Potter's stricken expression, and he experienced a twinge of guilt for playing on Potter's sympathies like this. "Would you be willing to take her in, at least as a foster?" Draco asked. "I'm quite sure once she's properly socialized, we can place her in a permanent home."

"May I see her?" asked Potter.

"Of course," Draco nodded. "Why don't you put Agnes in her carrier? I'll just go upfront and tell Edie not to bother billing you for this latest visit."

"That's not necessary, Malfoy, I--"

Draco silenced him with a casual gesture. "I spent less than five minutes looking her over. Besides, I enjoy Agnes' visits." He didn't say he enjoyed Potter's visits, but to Draco it meant the same thing. 

Draco exited the examination room before Potter could argue with him further. He approached his assistant. "Edie, please don't bother writing up a bill for Mr Potter," said Draco. 

"Okay," Edie said slowly. "How is Agnes, by the way?"

"She's as fine as frog hair," Draco replied with a grin. "Is that new cat still in the cage in back?"

Edie nodded. "Is Mr Potter going to take her?" she asked, eyes shining with hope.

Draco was just as hopeful, but he had to temper it with caution. "He has agreed to look at her," Draco told Edie. "Beyond that, it will be up to Potter whether he takes her home."

Potter joined them out front then, carrier in hand. 

"Edie will keep an eye on Agnes," said Draco. "Our newest arrival is this way." He turned away, aware that Potter had fallen into step with him. 

Behind them, Edie cooed to Potter's cat. "How are you today, Ms Agnes?"

Potter chuckled. "Agnes makes friends wherever she goes," he said.

"She's a very personable cat," Draco agreed.

"You might say _purr_ sonable," quipped Potter. He dragged out the first syllable and rolled his r's, making an almost purring noise as he did so. 

The sound sent a delicious shiver down Draco's spine, and he discreetly adjusted the front of his trousers. "Here we are," he said, rather more gruffly than he had intended. If Potter noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. 

Of course, Potter only had eyes for the frightened cat in the cage. "Poor little sweetie," he whispered, clucking his tongue.

The small gray cat shrank back in the corner of her cage and hissed.

"Do you think you might like to take her home?" asked Draco.

Potter straightened and smiled at him. "There's always room in my home and in my heart for one more stray," he said. 

Draco swallowed heavily. He had the ridiculous notion that Potter's words held some deeper meaning, but Draco didn't dare put too much thought into it. Draco nodded at Potter and said, "I'll just have Edie put her in a carrier for you."

"Why don't you bring her by when your shift is over?"

Draco looked up quickly, startled by Potter's request. "Sorry?"

"If you're not going to bill me for seeing Agnes today, at least let me make you dinner," said Potter. "Besides, isn't it your responsibility to make sure I can provide an appropriate foster home for one of your cats?"

"That's not necessary, Potter," Draco said, mentally kicking himself for arguing. 

"I insist," said Potter. "I hope you like shepherd's pie."

*

Draco stepped out of the Floo, carrier in hand and heart in his throat. He was unsure of Potter's motives, and he didn't like being off-balance like this.

Agnes immediately trotted forward to greet him. Draco set the carrier down and scooped Agnes up. "You look lovely this evening, Ms Agnes," Draco greeted. "It was kind of you to invite me to dinner."

"Stop trying to seduce my cat away from me, Malfoy."

Draco gave a guilty start, then followed it up with a sheepish grin in Potter's direction. He stooped to set Agnes down and absently petted a curious ginger cat that had come up to sniff him. "How are you, Clifford?" asked Draco. Potter had adopted the cat several months ago, and Draco still remembered him. 

Potter collected the carrier. "Let me just get her settled in the back bedroom," he said. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

When his host left, Draco took a moment to look around. The Floo was located in the living room. It was comfortably furnished with both human and feline needs in mind. In addition to a sofa and two chairs, there were two cat trees and three baskets in the room. Draco counted seven cats at a glance. He was amused to note that he knew all of them by name. Potter and his cats were regular visitors to Draco's practice.

Draco approached one of the cat trees and allowed the tabby there to sniff his fingers. "Are you feeling better, Cindy?" he asked. He'd treated her for a cold only two weeks ago.

"Meow," Cindy replied. 

"Such a clever girl, aren't you?" Draco praised. "Pretty, too, yes you are," he added, scratching Cindy's chin. Draco heard Potter's footsteps returning, and he immediately stopped baby-talking to Cindy.

Potter entered the room and paused to smile at Draco. "Is Cindy getting fur all over your trousers?" 

"She's behaving herself," said Draco.

"For now," Potter said with a laugh. "When you least expect it, she'll wind around your legs and leave her fur behind."

"I'm a veterinarian; I'm accustomed to wearing pet fur as an accessory."

"You're a man after my own heart, Malfoy," said Potter. "Come on, I'll show you where you can wash up, and then we'll have dinner."

*

"...and then Edie said, 'Madam, I wasn't referring to your dog.'"

Potter threw his head back and laughed out loud as Draco recounted how feisty his assistant could be. Potter took a sip of water and snickered again. "If I were straight, I'd propose to Edie," he said.

"She's already married, Potter."

"Then I will simply have to work up the nerve to propose to you one of these days."

Draco paused in the act of bringing a bite of shepherd's pie to his mouth. "Sorry?"

"Think of the money I could save on vet bills, Malfoy," said Potter, grinning like a fool.

"Ah, so it's my brain you want, and not my body?"

"I admit it," sighed Potter. "I adore a bloke with a big brain. I'm a size queen."

"What you are is a terrible flirt," Draco snorted.

"I thought I was doing a good job of it!" protested Potter.

Draco was taken aback. "You're deliberately flirting with me?" he asked, aware that his pulse was pounding. 

"Agnes put me up to it," Potter replied, nodding solemnly. "She likes you."

"Agnes has good taste."

"Oh, do stop preening, Malfoy," said Potter. "Agnes likes everyone, although she seems to hold you in high esteem."

"As do the rest of your cats."

"Yes, you do have a way with cats," Potter conceded. His lips twitched, and he ducked his head.

Draco sighed. "You're thinking of a pussy joke, aren't you?"

Potter laughed. "Yeah, I was," he admitted. "However, good manners dictate that I keep it to myself."

Draco could only shake his head. He was pleasantly surprised to find himself enjoying Potter's company. Fortunately for Draco, Potter had an abundance of felines that needed veterinary care.

By the time Potter served pudding, Draco couldn't recall when he'd last felt this relaxed and happy. He couldn't remember the when he'd laughed as much, either. Apparently, Potter shared Draco's sentiments.

"I haven't laughed this much in months, Malfoy," he said. "Remind me never to rile Edie."

"You needn't worry about Edie," said Draco. "She thinks you hung the moon."

"Yes, well, I had a lot of help," quipped Potter.

Draco just chuckled and shook his head. He realized it was getting quite late. "I should be off," Draco announced, pushing his chair back. "Thank you for dinner."

Potter stood up. "Thanks for coming, Malfoy," he said. "I've enjoyed your company."

Draco was pleased to hear it. "Perhaps I can reciprocate some time."

"Do you think you can make a better shepherd's pie?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Potter's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, it is," he replied. 

Draco followed his host as Potter led him back to the Floo in the living room. It seemed their date was over, and Draco wasn't entirely certain it had been an actual date. He wondered how Potter would react if he kissed him. Engrossed in his thoughts, Draco didn't notice Agnes until she darted directly under his feet. He gasped and tried to avoid stepping on the cat. 

As Draco stumbled forward, Potter turned and caught him in his arms. Draco barely had time to register Potter's embrace before warm lips were pressed to his own. He relaxed against Potter and parted his lips, moaning with rising lust when Potter's tongue flicked out to caress his lower lip.

Potter broke the kiss much too soon. 

Draco blinked at him and murmured, "Thank you."

Potter blinked back at him. "For what?"

"For breaking my fall with your lips."

Potter smiled, and his eyes danced with delight. "It was my pleasure, Draco." He leaned in for another brief, hungry kiss. 

Potter set Draco back. "Will Friday night work for you?"

"Friday night?" Draco was still trying to gather his faculties.

"The shepherd's pie challenge?" Potter reminded him gently. 

Draco smiled and nodded emphatically. "It's a date."

*

Agnes watched the interaction from her perch atop the cat tree. Her two favorite humans had long been attracted to one another; Agnes knew it from the elevated scent of pheromones whenever they encountered one another. Had they been cats, they would have done something about their mating heat long ago. As it was, Agnes had been forced to intervene on their behalf. Humans were such difficult creatures. Agnes yawned and began to wash her fur, satisfied with her matchmaking skills. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/82221.html).


End file.
